


Alleyways

by teddybagwell



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, ok but why is howard god tier boyfriend material, vince is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybagwell/pseuds/teddybagwell
Summary: Short fic featuring drunk and horny Howince!
Relationships: Howard Moon/Vince Noir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Alleyways

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I'm so happy to be back on here, it feels like it's been forever! 
> 
> lockdown has got me rewatching the boosh and noel noticed my art on twitter yesterday so my brain has been screaming to write some howince! here's a lil bit of smut, I'm feeling a little rusty because it's been a little while, but I hope you all enjoy!! <3
> 
> p.s if anyone has any requests for fics they want to see, let me know! :) 
> 
> p.p.s I just finished writing this and it's 2am so it might not even be english x

The music bounced off each wall of the club, Howard felt the vibrations within his chest. 

He was out of his comfort zone, most likely looked misplaced. Meanwhile, Vince wiggled his hips to the beat and chugged any drink passed his way without a care in the world.

''Nother drink, 'Oward?' Vince slurred, falling backwards against his chest. Howard gripped his hips to steady him.

'No, and I don't think you need any more either, little man,' he said, pushing a strand of hair away from his face. He then ran his thumb across his glossy bottom lip while Vince gazed up at him adoringly. For five seconds, the music and the crowds disappeared. 

'Love you, 'Oward,' Vince mumbled, his tongue chasing the straw in his glass around in circles.

'I love you, Vince,' Howard replied, his thumb rubbing Vince's hip. 'Do you want to head home?' 

'C'mon, it's only one o'clock,' Vince whined, signalling for the man behind the bar for another round. Howard sighed deeply. 

Round after round after round. Howard didn't want to admit he couldn't keep up, but he was sure anyone could probably tell; he was swaying, giggling, and nothing like his sober self. 

Stumbling through the crowd with Vince at his side, he felt much more intoxicated than he would have liked. It didn't help that Vince wouldn't stop running his hands over his body teasingly, that was the last thing he needed.

The air hit him like a splash of cold water when they stepped out into the dim alley. He took a deep breath seconds before Vince's soft lips pressed against his own. 

'Vince,' Howard muttered, 'C-Come on, Vince, let's head home.'

A whimper erupted from the back of Vince's throat while he pressed himself against Howard's body, enough for his back to slam against the stone wall.

'Want you, Howard,' Vince mumbled, their lips participating in something somewhere between dance and fight. 

'It-it's late, we-'

'Let me suck you off.'

'Vince.'

But Vince was already undoing the button of his corduroy trousers as the twilight kept them from any prying eyes, or so Howard hoped.

Delicate fingers caressed him through his underwear, stirring a pool of warmth in his stomach. He couldn't help but grasp onto Vince's forearm as he felt himself responding to the oh-so-familiar touch. 

'Gonna make you feel s'good, Howard,' Vince whispered, his busy fingers working their magic with such ease.

'Oh, Vince,' Howard moaned, allowing himself to surrender and melt into his touch while still trying to keep some sort of hold on reality.

He knew from experience Vince wasn't the least bit worried about being seen in such a compromising situation, Howard was convinced it was what spurred him on. 

Five minutes later and Howard's trousers were creased and sitting at his ankles on the damp pavement. He tried not to worry about the state of his brand new trousers and focused on observing the filthy display as Vince spat into the palm of his hand and wrapped it around the tip of his cock. 

'V-Vince..' 

Howard watched in awe as Vince dropped to his knees, seemingly too tipsy to care about stains on his drainpipes, his legs weakened as the delightful warmth of his tongue dragged up his length.

'Mm,' Vince hummed against him before taking as much as humanly possible between those pink, supple lips. 

Cars passing by in the distance merged with Howard's guttural moans and the depraved noise of his cock hitting the back of Vince's throat one, two, three times before it proved too much for him. 

'Fuck,' Vince gasped, swallowing heavily. 'I l-love y'cock so much, Howard.'

'I'm, uh, I'm going to- going to come, Vince,' Howard stuttered.

Howard felt the wave in the pit of his stomach as it ignited and spread through his body, he threw his head back and hit the wall with force. He eyed Vince as he stuck his tongue out, the tip of Howard's cock resting on it as hot white spurts seep into his mouth, all while jerking him through his orgasm.

'My God, Vince..' Howard breathed, his heart thumping wildly in his ears.

Vince licked his lips, eyes fluttering shut before he stared up at him. 'Love you, Howard.'

'I love you too, little man,' he replied, buttoning his corduroys and helping Vince to his feet. 'I can't believe you just gave me a blowjob in an alley.'

'I can't believe y'let me,' Vince grinned, arms wrapping around Howard's waist.

'


End file.
